


Taking a Chance on Love

by zandral



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's on the mend from what Hydra did to him, he's got his best guy by his side and couldn't be happier. So why does he have thoughts of another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Chance on Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluandorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turn Back the Clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561445) by [Bluandorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/pseuds/Bluandorange). 



> A lot of what this story may reference is going to be from Turn Back, a story by Bluandorange. I'm basically writing a fic about a fanfic. So go read that one to get some information that may be missing from this story.

Steve and Sam fucked. To say this was a surprise to Bucky would demean his spy skills, seeing as the way the two looked at each other wasn’t stuble at all. The side glances and crooked smiles they threw across the room made Natasha and him both roll their eyes and make fun of the two saps in Russian. The redhead did admit they were cute together, and the picture of them having sex wasn't one to frown at. Bucky didn’t agree verbally to this, just shrugged with a small thoughtful smile on his lips. It was weird thinking about your best guy fucking someone else, but to the ex sniper he supposed this was the least weirdest thing that’s happened to him this past century.

He knew that Sam and Steve had a history, not a big one, but some of the greatest love stories were shorter than a year. Steve and Sam were close, and when Steve explained that they were a thing, emphasising on the past tense, the man made sure to say that it was only casual. Nothing more. Bucky knew Steve better than that, he knew that Steve felt something for the other man, and it was okay. Bucky understood because whenever he looked at Natasha, fondness would tug his heart. He’d never go and cheat on his Stevie with her though, and Buck knew that Steve would never do that to Bucky with Sam. He just, cared was all. He told himself that frequently as he watched Natasha laugh at Steves horrible jokes or smile softly at the small kitten Sam had gotten the two super soldiers while feeding it leftover chicken.

They still did not fuck though, him and Steve, for obvious reasons. Bucky didn’t feel as safe as he should when he let himself go, Steve’s neck littered with bruises from the spell still made him hesitate sometimes with leaving hickies, much to Steves annoyance. They compromised though and Bucky was able to leave hickies anywhere below the neck. Steve happily complied as soon as he realized how much he liked seeing Bucky leave marks on his inner thighs. That was mainly how they worked out many things with the bed situation, compromise.They didn’t fuck, but they did practically everything else. Bucky was sure that they would soon though, he felt safer every day he didn’t have a lasp and the want in his gaze was evident to Steve.

So imagining Steve below Sam, slowly getting fucked as the shorter man slowly whispered sweet nothings into the blondes ear was a common thought Bucky may have jerked off too once or twice when in the shower or when Steve was away on missions and he was stuck at home still on medical leave.He didn’t feel any guilt imaging the two of them, because Natasha and the two men themselves told him all through his recovery that he shouldn’t be ashamed to want. It didn’t mean that he would get what he wanted, but he shouldn’t feel bad for wanting something.

Tonight was one of those nights,where Steve was away on an overnight mission and Bucky was horney as shit. As he laid in bed, the image manifested itself from an event that happened earlier that day.  Steve had left a few hours earlier, waking up from a nap on the couch and practically running out the door with his hair rumpled and face flushed. It could either be an adorable look on the man, or the sexiest thing Bucky has ever seen. So of course that’s how the day dream starts.

Steve’s hair was disheveled, eyes blown with lust and cheeks red with both embarrassment and exertion as Sam slowly took his time sucking off the super soldiers dick, begging softly, sweetly, for him to hurry it the fuck up. It wasn’t often that Bucky could get Steve to act docile in bed without the occasional smart ass remark and Sam would have the same problem. He’d chuckle though instead of sass back, like Bucky did, and instead go even slower. If Steve was tiny he’d start to gasp, the red in his cheeks going quickly to his chest.

Now wasn’t that a sweet image? Bucky smiled to himself as he slowly stroked his dick in his hand, clothes already on the floor forgotten, Steve as his tiny self with Sam. The image of Stevie riding Sam slowly came into mind, the pale man shuddering more, gasps rougher and borderline asthmatic sounding. He would be flushed red from head to toe, moaning wantonly for Sam to go faster, begging for his cock to fuck him as rough as he really wants it to be.  

Sam wouldn’t know any of those tricks though,the ones that made fucking Steve into the bed easy on the smaller man's heart. It had taken Bucky a few tries to get it right, but they managed in the end.  Bucky realizes this problem as he lays there in his bed, cock hard in his hands.  Sam wouldn’t know about how to roll into Steves ass, making them both moan and love the feeling, or how to keep his upper half mostly lifted without putting pressure on his chest. Bucky could teach him though. He could guide Sams hips into Steves, feeling the rumble of pleasure coursing through the gorgeous man between his hands. The thought sent a shiver through Buckys spine as he continued stroking his dick through the image.

As he could feel his release coming closer and closer, he imagined himself slowly sinking into Sam, fucking into the man as he fucked into Steve. The intense heat, the moans that they would make. The image of seeing the calm and collected man lose himself because of Bucky made the super soldier gasp softly, rubbing his dick harder in want. The final image coursing through his head was one of Sam climaxing in Steve, who was fucked thoroughly by the two men, while kissing Bucky. Biting his lip in playful teasing and want.

Bucky groaned as he climaxed in his own hand. “Sam” He let out, panting roughly into the quiet bedroom. It took him a moment to get out of his mind, smiling softly before realizing whose name he just said and the image he just imagined.

“Shit.”


End file.
